


Drifted into the Abyss

by Lyrishadow



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Milly woke up, happy to be alive she discovers it is a different looking world. As she navigates being the Herald, then becomes  inquisitor, with new friends and new enemies, she needs to figure out who and how to trust, heroes always die in the end anyhow..
Relationships: Blackwall/Female Inquisitor





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress! Spoilers for Dragon Age:Inquisition.

Her first coherent thought when she woke up was “Crap what did I do this time?”  
As Milly Cadash came to be more aware of herself and surroundings, she felt the growing pain in her hand, looking down she frowned at it trying to remember what happened. She had not gotten another knife wound had she? No knife wounds don't glow green. Her life was rough but she got by, they had been at a temple, selling lyrium… Her mind recalled her two partners on the job, and her boss. Yet she did not remember how she got…  
“You are to tell me why I shouldn't kill you now..”  
The woman was fairly fierce, dark hair scars, if she had not smelled soap and armour polish Milly might have been terrified, she had been in worse places, with less answers.  
“Cassandra, we need her…” Another one, this one she recognised, the description of the Divines left hand, the spy, the one to be wary of. Crap something had gone badly wrong.  
Milly had been born to the streets, no parents around to keep her or her sister safe. Ally had been her world, and a skilled little thief. . Milly had been there the day they found her sister Alicia - nicknamed Alley Cat because she was one of the best little thieves around - had died from whatever poison coated her enemies weapon, nothing had really changed, but Milly was on her own now.  
. She had been in prison it was not new, she had also escaped prison a few times. This glowing hand thing though that was new, the fact that the last thing she recalled was being told if the deal went sideways, she would too was enough to make her wonder what she had seen, or done or…  
“You go to the forward camp, Lilianna, I will take her to the rift.”  
Right present situation, what the hell was a rift? Cooperate her brain informed her it goes better that way.  
“I..will help if I can.”   
Dragged outside she looked up in shock, there was a hole in the sky. Dwarf’s don’t dream, she reminded herself; she was not dreaming. If it had been a dream it would have made more sense.  
“An explosion...can do that?”

They made their way past demons, not wanting to take the time to be shocked Milly merely ignored the what and using a bow she found shot down what she could. She was glad of the skills she had taught herself, to shoot at range meant being able to defend from mages, Carta enemies and mercenaries without the risk to herself. She had always kept daggers in her boots but she was fairly certain they were gone. The knife she kept in her waistband was definitely gone. She wondered briefly what they had thought when they found her.   
Stepping from the fade… A woman behind her.. It dawned on her that she should have died with the rest. That the people of Haven blamed her for the death of the Divine woman thing was possible..so now the whole of Thedas could hate her instead of just members of her clan.

The fade was not a place for dwarves. There is no reasonable or logical explanation for being in the fade. So how had she walked from it? Who was the woman? She held a half formed belief in the Maker, and a half shaped one in the Stone. Not sure which would fit here or why, no, she had less clue about this than anyone else around. It was then she noticed ashes and dust, something big had definitely happened. 

“I hear fighting up ahead, we must be close…”  
“Who is fighting?”   
“You will see soon enough.”   
Milly rounded the corner, drawing the bow at the same time, targeting the demon she fired before she could see who it was.  
Varric Tethris, she knew by reputation though she wouldn't ever admit it, and a Mage. A highly skilled Mage for what they called an Apostate. There was a weird green glow in front of them and the Mage had grabbed her hand and pointed it towards it, and it had gone.  
“What did you do?” She demanded. Shocked by the action - both by him grabbing her hand and the ‘rift’ disappearing.  
“It was not I who did anything.”  
“Then… This mark can do something..”  
“Good to know, here I was thinking we would be arse deep in demons forever.” Varric stepped forward “Varric Tethris.”  
“You are with the chantry?” She decided to play it cool and see. The Carta kept tabs on Tethris, his comings and goings and his business. They had even known of his being bought here.  
“Not exactly… I am in fact a prisoner just like you.”  
“Well, nice to meet you.”  
“You may reconsider that in time.” The Mage spoke   
“Aw you will change your mind in the valley chuckles.”   
“No,” the one they called seeker spoke “your help is appreciated Varric but…”  
“Your forces do not control the valley anymore seeker, you need me.”   
Seeker Cassandra growled.   
“If introductions are being made, my name is Solas, I am pleased to see you still live.”  
“He means he sat beside you and stopped the mark from killing you.” Varric responded.   
“You seem to know a lot about it.”  
“Solas is an apostate Mage, who has offered to help us.”  
“Technically all mages are now apostate.”  
MIlly phased out a little as they talked back and forth over her head.

They moved on through the valley and up to the forward camp as they called it. Past yet another rift and more demons. Milly was pretty sure this was beyond her ability to comprehend. Nothing not even the stories out of Kirkwall made any sensible explanation that she could hook onto.   
She headed up a hill to what looked like a door - more demons, and a dead templar as well as a sealed door. Still she grabbed the coins on the ground out of habit and turned to head back to the valley.   
“Let me guess… a fellow surface Dwarf? Carta maybe? “  
“And… you would know that how?” Milly did not feel like playing games, and she wasn’t even sure she could trust anyone around here, still not trusting people wasn’t new so it felt almost comfortable.  
“I can spot an Orzammar dwarf from a mile away plus you have that shifty smuggler look.”  
“So do you.” She glanced at Varric and shook her head.  
“Varric, did not blow up the temple.”  
“That you know of… us shifty types are always hard to read.” Varric flashed a friendly smile at Milly. She appreciated the humour if nothing else.  
That was when the mark on her hand flared causing her to slow her pace.  
“We have to hurry.” the Seeker repeated a look of concern and pity on her face.  
Milly nodded.

It took them a little longer to reach the temple. As reached the main rift, larger than any they had seen hey made their way through the ruins voices echoed from the room.  
“That stuff is red lyrium seeker…”  
“I see that Varric.”  
“Yes, but what is it doing here..”  
As Milly jumped down a step the voices swarmed and flashed, she could see the echo. She saw the Divine held, not who was holding her, and heard her call for help, then she saw herself walk in. Interrupting what was going on but still not preventing it.  
Cassandra swung on her.  
“You were there… Who did this.. What are we seeing..?”  
“I don't remember.” It frustrated her as much as it did her jailers.  
“The fade bleeds, it echoes the events that took place here.” Solas helpfully stated.   
Still she did not really know how it all worked. The fade as a concept made her curious but this was something else entirely.

Startled awake she tried to get her bearings, an Elven servant was just entering the room as she sat up. Poor thing immediately dropped what she was carrying and gasped out an apology.  
“Ah, it's ok? Where am I? Is this another prison?”  
“No m’lady, I don't think so.” The girl paused then continued “ You are in Haven, you stopped the hole in the sky getting bigger and..”  
“So we are safe?”   
“Yes. I must go tell lady Cassandra you are awake….immediately she said…” The Elf all but tripped on her feet as she left.

The Chantry in Haven was nothing flash, it is said that the hero of ferelden came there during the fifth blight which sort of made up for cold stone. The day seemed to be grey still with a tint of green. It had not closed the breach, but it seemed calmer. 

Arguments could be heard through the thick wooden door, and Milly had no idea if things were going to work in her favor or not.  
“Chain her, she will be taken to the capital.”   
Well. That escalated quickly.  
“Ignore that, and leave us.” The Seeker was saying. She walked to a counter on the side and respectfully lifted a book bringing it over she let it fall heavily to the table before she continued.  
“Do you know what this is? It is the divine writ authorising the formation of the inquisition.”  
“Reform the inquisition of old, make order from the chaos.” Lilianna continued.   
“So you don't think I'm guilty?” Milly stared, she had actually had limited real life situations in which truth was her ally, but it seemed to work here.  
“No I do not.” Cassandra replied.  
“But there are others, they may have perished at the temple or…” Lilianna gave a meaningful look at the chancellor.   
“I am a suspect?” He gasped   
“You and many others..”  
“But not...her.”  
Well that's a change from the normal. Milly tried to remember not to look too shocked.  
“I heard the voices in the temple,” Cassandra stated grimly.

The Inquisition was born. Suddenly in the space of two days she had gone from wanted criminal- closer to her normal status - to follower of the faithful. It was all so far removed from herself she had no idea what to think. She was now an agent of the inquisition and some went so far as to say she was “the herald of Andraste”. Heck Milly did not even know if she believed in Andraste let alone be some kind of chosen one. Of course this made the Chantry mad. They considered her a heretic, again so close to her normal sense that she was uncertain whether to be offended or not.

They were eager to make friends, any friends. One cleric remained in the hinterlands close to Redcliffe village, and she wanted to talk. Milly figured things couldn't get worse. There was no harm in trying.   
“See what else you can do..” Cullen had suggested.

The Mage and Templar war was at its peak, somehow it seemed to be more violent than Milly recalled, as if the past week had softened her memory of the brutal turf wars the Carta clans had, though, since most of the Carta members were dwarves, it did not stretch to magic and fire. 

Mages and Templars were killing anyone caught in the middle. The arrival of the inquisition into the area was timely. The crossroads were under attack and they dove straight in making sure the two sides backed off the refugees there.  
Then Milly spoke with Mother Giselle regarding chantry support.   
You never know what you are going to get with religious folk, somehow it was either full on preaching or they glared at you, or a combination of both. So it was a refreshing change when Milly met with Mother Giselle. The woman spoke of needing hope, and how the chantry’s greatest weapon was a unified voice. All they had to do was convince them herald was not a monster from the fade.   
All they had to do, Milly almost laughed but she nodded instead and then her mind turned to the people around them.

The refugees were in bad ways, hungry, cold, and wanting some kind of calmness to the area they were clinging to the newly arrived inquisition.  
“Alright, we find some food, some stores, and then we can chase the rest of it.” Milly decided “it sucks to be without food and I know what it's like just to want to be warm.”  
The others took her leading for granted and willingly picked up on her idea.   
“That scout said there was some apostates who had provision drops.” Cassandra noted “ we should find those.”  
They did just that, and closed some rifts that had occurred nearly on top of the crossroads area. Milly was still sore and tired but she ignored it to keep going. They collected ram meat, and herbs for food stores, and found the stashes.   
Returning to the crossroads Milly felt like she might have to thinks really hard before she went back to crime again. The grateful refugees were quick with thanks and a smile. It had been a long time since people were happy to see her or see who she represented, it kind of felt good.

Returning to Haven it was decided they would go to Val Royeaux the next day.  
The evenings in Haven were generally spent in the tavern there, run by a girl named Flissa, it was a decent place, almost wholesome. After a few drinks on this particular evening Milly felt closed in and crowded, she needed some time and air to consider the events so far.

She had always played close to her chest, since secrets are what kept you alive in the underworld of Thedas. Still she couldn't help wishing for someone to talk to, but only the night with the eerie green hole in the sky kept her company. 

In the end she was left with only questions. Why didn't she remember what happened? What did she stand to gain from any belief in maker or stone or whatever? And the last question she had was as disturbing to her as any of the others, what if they were right and she was some kind of chosen one?  
She was no heroine in disguise. She merely wanted to live. That was all any of her social standing could hope for at the end of the day.

“You ok?” A voice broke through her thoughts, she looked up to see Varric standing there.  
“Yes and no.” She replied honestly. “ it depends what you mean by OK. By Carta standards OK is alive, so yes I'm alive,..”  
“Yeah not really what I meant. Been a weird week.” He sat down on the wall next to her. “Nice deflection asking if I was chantry too.”  
“Figured you might know about the attention you get, but neither you nor my bosses need the others to.” She shrugged.  
“Thanks.”   
“Besides, they still wanted to kill me.” She shrugged again “that stuff I'm used to, holes in the sky, marks on my hand, demons… That's all new.”  
“Yeah? Not from Kirkwall I see..”   
“We heard, but no not from Kirkwall, worked as a caravan guard mostly after…” She paused, after Allie had died she had chosen to go further and further from base.  
“After?”  
“My sister was killed.” Milly shrugged “not easy being raised by Carta..”  
“Raised?” Varric for all his guild involvement knew little of the Carta clans workings outside of business.  
“Well, my sister and I were just street kids.” Milly shrugged, she had come to terms with that she thought.  
“Your parents…” He realised he was stunned by the idea.  
“Dead.” Milly nodded as if it were normal.  
“So from a life of crime to this…”   
“I do keep expecting trouble. I will admit.”  
“Yeah the whole thing is beyond crazy. You might want to consider running at the first opportunity.”   
“Believe it or not, this is better than my life was, I just don't think I'm the right kind of person for the job. Whoever decided to put me in the middle of this, has a warped sense of humour


	2. New Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love starts with admiring fighting form, or q poorly phrqsed flirtation. Eitherway Milly has tomadjuat to people around her.

She had gone to Val Royeaux to speak with the clerics who remained there. Instead of a conversation that she expected they were met by Templars, and the Chantry both vying for the public eye. The conflict between the two hit a high note when one of the Templars hit the revered mother who was speaking.

Milly stared, even the Carta, the clans who would sell their own mothers, would not hit a Chantry sister. It was so cruel, and the offending man smiled as he walked away.   
“What on earth was that?” This time the thought came out loud. It seemed to make their issues with the Chantry rather small in comparison.   
“Has he gone mad?” Cassandra was staring after the man who had just thrown insults at them all, and marched off.  
“Something is not right.” Milly muttered.

They were slowly gathering friends, some were definitely not the kind of people she had ever worked with, Enchanter Vivienne for one, invited to a soirée, Milly did not think she could even say the word. Still, everything for the inquisition. Being announced as Lady Cadash was strange to say the least. 

The other new friend was Sera, who had discovered a threat to Milly and foiled it by inviting Milly to gate crash the place where the man was holding a meeting. Sera was part of a group called the friends of Red Jenny. Milly had heard of them but only in passing. Still inquisition is for everyone right.

Back in Haven they had to choose which side they wanted to bring into help close the breach. Something in the idea of using more magic made her head hurt.  
“Let's see where the Templars have gone.” 

“We need more information, more influence to get the attention of the Lord Seeker.” Cassandra stated. Milly ran a tired hand over her face, she needed to take a long sleep at some point.  
Lilianna waited for the others to move off to various tasks.  
“I have a favour to ask..in recent months, the Grey Wardens of Ferelden have disappeared, and I sent word to Olais to check but, have heard nothing. I recently had a report that a Grey Warden named Blackwall was seen in the Hinterlands.”  
“I can find him.” Milly assured her “it seems odd for them to just disappear.”  
“Thank you.”

Milly found herself travelling to the Hinterlands again with Varric, Solas and Cassandra. This time she moved straight to the area where Lilianna had said the warden had been seen. Milly had heard myth and legend surrounding the order but never met a warden in person. 

As they approached the area, Milly gestured that they should wait. Warden Blackwall was a strong looking man, with shadows over his eyes, and a hungry angle to his face and he was currently aiding some locals regaining their property from thieves. Milly liked the look of him, and nodded that they should continue,  
“Warden Blackwall?” She asked coming up to him. Sometimes she forgot how short a dwarf is for some people. He turned, quickly adjusting his gaze lower.  
“Who are you? How do you know my name?”  
An arrow whizzed close to them and he instinctively lifted his shield.   
“Right, help or get out,” he turned to his recruits and issued orders, he certainly had skill Milly decided lifting her bow and aiding the fight. One of the best things fighting at range gave her was the ability to really see the battlefield. It meant she could judge the skill of the enemy quickly, and in this case also see how others fight.  
“You're staring.” Varric said quietly just for her to hear.  
“Yes but I've not missed a shot.” She returned “nothing wrong with admiring form…”  
Varric stifled a laugh and returned his attention to the fight. It was over soon enough and Milly moved to talk to the Warden.  
“Who are you?” He asked again  
“I am an agent of the inquisition. I'm hoping you can answer some questions, about the death of the Divine and the disappearance of the grey wardens?”  
“Makers. …” He stared at her with a frown “what makes ,.. “  
“I'm not here to accuse. I am just asking questions, for now.”   
“The Grey Wardens did not kill the Divine… We are not political, we inspire people to a nobler goal.”  
“Then where are they? You are the only Grey Warden we have been able to find.”   
“I don't know, I travel alone recruiting. No threat of a blight, not so many recruits.”  
“Well, that's all well and good.” Milly couldn't resist throwing in a bit of a girlish head toss she heard Varric cough behind her “but where does that leave us?”  
She moved to walk away, pretty much giving up any idea of maybe flirting with the man some more when he called “Inquisition….Agent did you say?”  
“Milly.” She stated her name, it was better than being called Herald or agent.  
“Thinking we are gone is as bad as thinking we did this.” He frowned at her, slightly squinting his eyes “and just maybe I have spent too much time traveling on my own.”  
She nodded “Warden Blackwall, welcome to the inquisition.”

They did good work in the Hinterlands, securing the area, discouraging the pitched battles between apostate and Templar, establishing lookouts and closing rifts. Milly was happy at the end of the week to return to Haven.

She took time to find out if the new people recruited had settled. Aware that she was leaving talking to Blackwall to last she wondered how long she would nurse her crush before reality slapped her, surely there was some deep reason not to have a relationship with anyone here. She glanced down at her hand that still flickered green now and then flaring when she was near rifts.   
“I wonder what you were for?” She muttered of course she happened to be walking past Varric.  
“Talking to yourself now?”  
“Always do, only way I get good answers.” She flashed a grin and started to turn the to head out the gate   
“Be careful Milly..” He warned “Grey Wardens are some really strange people.”  
“So I've heard? But I reserve judgement on per case basis.”   
“Alright but just be careful, it's all well and good now but that breach needs to…”  
“I know… I'm not that distracted.” She nodded to him and c ontinued on.  
She found Blackwall by the forge looking up at the breach. She could only hope he had not heard the stories. It was hope that was in vain.  
“Maker look at it, it's so much easier to ignore when you are far away.” He looked at the dwarf as she came over “ and to step out of it..”  
“I was lucky,” she conceded “ if the inquisition soldiers had not rescued me…”  
“Inquisition soldiers? That's not what I heard.”  
She sighed. The stories the camp told about her were varied in their creativity.  
“there are a lot of stories”   
“Where do you fit in all this?”  
“I don't know.” She replied honestly.  
“Then we will figure it out,”  
She liked the we, though she couldn't quite express it.  
“I find you strangely attractive.” She blurted, then immediately cringed in fear. She had never been good at relationships, there was no need in the Carta, she could use whatever maker given talents for flirting to get her own way, but that seldom meant getting in too deep with a man.   
“A compliment from a lady,” he bowed slightly, he had heard all the stories yet still acted like she deserved his respect.  
“I have to confess, I did think you would be…”  
“Human or taller...always one of those. Better to have it up front than to hear snide remarks about it later,” Milly slipped into her neutral calm happy tone which served as good as any mask on her face to disguise her feelings.

Later as she walked away she cringed again at what she said.  
“You ok?”   
“You always seem to be asking that..”  
“Well, I'm reasonably sure this entire scenario is outside your comfort zone.”  
“Ha, not even in the same city as my comfort zone.”  
“True. Wait. You look like you are blushing?”  
“Don't ask.”  
“Too bad.. You told him?”  
Milly shrugged it was far from her to keep secrets from the only other person in their camp who could literally meet her eye to eye.  
“You did! How did that go?”  
“Badly.” Milly sighed “you know I know what I'm doing with a bow or a dagger but making me actually talk to people is cruel. Talking in general I mean. Liking someone isn't…” She shook her head.  
“You never had a boyfriend?” Varric seemed surprised.  
“I come from a world of manipulation, lies and second guessing. If you want to survive sure sleep with a guy but you seldom find love or attraction in any of it.” She was almost brutal with the honesty.   
“I forget that.  
“Not so bad as actually having fallen in love and being denied.” She replied finding it amazing that her assessment of Varric bought colour to the man's face.   
“Now where did you hear that…”  
“Bianca… Your crossbow.. Told me.” She frowned then “didn't mean to offend you, I've always been quick to read people.”  
“I guess it's a good skill.”   
“It can be.” She shrugged and sighed “going to go to Templarville tomorrow”  
“More talking..”  
“I swear if they stick me in a room of upper class snobs I may stab someone,”  
“I will bring bandages then,” Varric grinned “because that is the plan.”  
Milly grunted, she hated people who tried to sound important by the name they carried.  
“Well I will just have to wait and see. Nothing ever goes to plan.” Milly noted yawning “need sleep or I sincerely won't cope with anything.”  
“Night Milly.”

With Milly safely out of the way Varric decided to go see Blackwall himself and see if he had any questions about the girl.   
“Evening.” He said as he found Blackwall standing bemused pretty much where Milly had left him.  
“Varric?”   
Varric nodded.  
“Can you tell me more about the herald?”  
“Milly. She hates being called herald.”   
“Ah. Is she single?”  
Varric began laughing.  
“Was that funny?” Blackwall frowned  
“She was really stressed she had offended you.”   
“Oh. No...why?”  
“She was rather taken with you when she saw you.”   
“I am guessing she did not suggest you tell me that.”  
“No, but she's had a rough life poor kid, her social skills are a bit rusty.”  
“She seems fine to me.” Blackwall must have been glad that his face was covered by his beard because he stumbled to correct himself “ I mean she's good to talk to. That still does not sound right”  
“Nope, not really. Look I've known her a week, which just might be the craziest week of her life. If you like her at all, she could use a friend or more.” Varric shrugged “ if you tell her I said anything I will deny every word.”   
“Naturally.” Blackwall turned to go, Varric wasn't sure quite how he took the conversation until he said “Varric?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thanks, I have spent way too much time travelling on my own… And women were never a particularly strong area.”   
“No problem. Just remember I was never here.”  
“Goodnight Varric.”


	3. Envy of the Just

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recruiting the Templars seemed like a good idea, Milly doesnt want to messaround with Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this chapter DOES mention rape, and the game experience is similar for this, I have followed much as possible what the game had for these ev3nts.

Envy of the Just  
Milly woke with a headache which did not exactly give her hope for the day ahead. The Templars were in hiding at the Therinfal Redoubt in Feraldin. Josephine had worked her magic with allies to secure some properly named snobs...Milly sighed and corrected her internal dialogue to reflect the peace, order from chaos thing that they were chasing. Honestly the day was going to try her patience even if it went to plan, which, in her experience of the last week or so, was not going to happen.  
She took Blackwall, Varric and Solas with her for support. Solas had no real love of the Templars but having a Mage to make people question what she was doing was always a good idea. Varric she figured was due to a sense of if she had to suffer then he did, and Blackwall she wanted to take with her, just because it was fun to watch him fight.  
“Herald of Andraste.” The man bowed pompously and Milly almost ignored him, but she turned a smile and nodded instead. This Lord, who had given his name but it hadn't stuck with her was a representative of the alliances Josephine had created for the Inquisition. Though she was not sure when her official title had become herald, however for now she decided to go with it.  
“The Lord seeker has taken particular interest in…you”  
“He has? That is new!” She couldn’t hide her shock, last time she had seen the man in question he had made it clear she was below his notice.  
“He insists.” The man walked with her to the gate. Milly hoped he would be quiet when they got inside but instead finding that he insisted on talking and indeed Lording over the situation.  
“The Lord Seeker asks that you complete the flag ritual.” Ser Barris was, to her mind at least sound of judgement.  
“No. That is a waste of time.” The Lord stated, clearly irritated that the Lord Seeker had not come himself.  
Milly knew something was not right here, her instincts honed after years of expecting to be stabbed in the back, also, she decided she didn't want to try and figure the banners out. She was pretty sure the people came first but if the Chantry and the Templars she was not sure. She sighed and looked pleadingly at Ser Barris.  
“ I really don't want to.” She replied “ take us in to see him.”  
“Alright, the Lord Seeker can deal with you.” 

They were shown into a room with a table in the middle, and chairs which looked normal enough. Things got heated as Lord Whatsisname began yet another argument over some class entitlement. Milly just waited.  
The door finally opened and a group of Templars entered.  
“Knight-Captain Denam” Barris identified the central man.  
Milly could see that the Knight Captain was pale, and his eyes were shot red.  
The Lord guy backed away murmuring “That man is unwell.”  
“Ser Barris am I right in thinking that the knight captain has seen better days?”  
“You were all meant to be changed.”  
“Knight-Captain?” Barris was clearly confused.  
“Kill them.” The Knight-Captain ordered.  
The fight was quick and dirty, they lost some of their guards and escort before managing to change the flow of the fight. In the end as they caught their collective breath the Knight-Captain was unconscious but alive.  
“Heal him.” Milly said “we will deal with him later.”

The door they used to enter was locked, which was not much of a surprise to Milly. After all if anything had actually gone to plan this week, Milly might have died from shock. She threw a raised eyebrow look at Varric to say I told you so.  
“We need to get to the Lord Seeker.” Barris said  
“Is there another way?”  
“Through the door they came in.” He pointed to the rear door. 

They fought to the courtyard past what they now knew to be red Templars.  
“There are others still fighting.” Blackwall stated “ let's help them.”  
“Ok, then we press on.” Milly added nodding “ There, on the roof.”  
She drew her bow and let arrow after arrow fly. Finally they reached the stairs where the Lord Seeker was waiting.

“At last..” He cackled and drew her into...something?  
Another magic crap thing she knew nothing about. Just awesome.  
Her instincts said this was not a reality she could deal with directly. She opted to ignore as much as she could.  
As it progressed the being revealed himself- itself Milly corrected, since Demons weren't really concerned with gender - as being envy. It “ borrowed” people she remembered and in wisdom, and to make her plan of ignoring work, she kept moving. Then she found a locked room, grinning she easily picked the lock and went inside.  
Envy wasn't pleased, it's scream annoyed her. She ducked past fire into another room, not seeing anything of value she went to leave.  
“Wait.”  
“What?” She spun around “who?”  
“You were hurting and I reached out to help…” The being, a boy? Paused “ then I was here in the telling and..”  
Milly raised her hand to stop him “ You need to make sense.”  
“I’m Cole. I want to help. You. Not Envy.”  
“How do I get out?”  
“It's your head you don't want to get out of it.”  
“Ok how do I get it out?” Milly waited  
“I...was hoping you would know.”  
The boy moved to the fire as Milly tried to figure out what he was.  
“You aren't part of him are you?”  
“No.”  
“Ok.Cole. If you want to help me, do you have any ideas?”  
“It takes energy to be someone, one face isn't hard but many...keep going up, it has to make more and..”  
“That will wear it out?”  
“I hope. Better than staying here while your face is taken.”  
She nodded.  
“Here thought rules, think of water.”  
Milly thought of water to douse the flames, and keeping her initial ignore things idea, blending it with Coles keep going one she pushed on.

People she had just met this week were in cells which looked suspiciously like Haven, but she had to do something surely. Yet Cullen, Josephine, and others were not really there she told herself. Pushing thoughts of Blackwall down in her mind lest Envy catch them.  
“Think of sparks..” Cole appeared and she understood. If she lit the braziers it would damage the copying Envy was trying to do. Veilfire for some reason was what she thought of, the green fire was oddly comforting. She pushed on, another locked door and she found out more about the demon.  
Then she left the dungeon and Envy was forced to create more she could see the edges were hazier. It screamed at her.  
“It's working keep going up.” Coles soft voice made her push on.  
She kept her dagger sheathed and her bow though ready firmly on her back.  
“Almost there.”  
Finally she began to recognise places. Therinfal Redoubt, the mess room, the stairs, and the door.  
“Not enough!” Envy was right in front of her  
“It's scared of you.” Cole said his voice calm and soothing.  
Milly did the only thing she could think of and shoved Envy out of the way.

She was back, and the others were staring, first at her then the demon.  
“What? Lord Seeker?”  
“No.” Milly stated firmly “An envy demon.”  
“That means the Lord Seeker is trapped or dead.” Ser Barris said grimly. “ our leaders betrayed us.. I knew something was wrong with the red stuff..”  
“We need to deal with Envy…”  
Barris asked the younger Templars what Envy was, but their answers were incomplete.  
“We need our veterans… The Lieutenants must still be fighting.” Barris nodded to Milly “ if you can find them and bring them here, as well as our uncorrupted lyrium supplies…” He turned toward the portal his expression determined. “We will give you Envy.”  
Milly nodded, they were in for a fight. The corrupted Templars were at the order of the demon, and seemed determined to thwart them.  
“Go we will hold the hall.” Barris nodded as Milly and her friends headed for the door.  
They soon found the Lieutenants fighting Red Templars and dove right in to help them.  
“Herald, you live!”  
Milly nodded deciding to just go with it for now.  
“Get to the main hall, Baris will fill you in.”  
They returned as they could to the main hall, helping take on monstrosities made of red Lyrium.  
“How can any of them have thought this was a good idea?” Varric fumed “ Templars of all people should know better.”  
Baris sighed “This day should never have come.”  
They fought to rescue the others and Milly noted a few other doors.  
“Here!” She called opening one of them. To her horror the room was a insane glimpse into Envy’s mind. One wall was covered with the eye that was the symbol of the Inquisition and on the table, Milly paused, because there was a statue with a knife through it.  
“ Oh, that's s subtle.” Milly moved to read the document. The statue was Empress Celine.  
“He wants to kill her.” Cole said “I don't know why.”  
Then Cole was gone.  
“This is….” She had no words to explain.  
“These documents talk about an army..” Blackwall pointed to them “a demon army…”  
“The elder one?” Milly said almost to herself, something Envy had revealed when it thought it would win. She shook her head clearing questions from her mind so she could focus on the here and now.  
They grabbed the documents and the key for the room with the Lyrium. Making their way along to the next room which was almost stifling with the red lyrium.  
“Good gravy, don't touch it.” Milly muttered moving up the steps. “ the uncorrupted Lyrium is here.”  
They collected the box and made their way back to the main hall. Milly was focused on the matters at hand, she didn't really want to think about things anyhow.  
She spoke to Barris confirming that they were ready.  
They protected the Templars as they focused on the barrier.  
Red Templars spilled out either side, Milly was glad to have Blackwall collect them and be able to shoot from afar. Getting in close with them was not something she wanted to experience.  
The barrier was down, all they had to do now was deal with the demon.  
“I know you, I've been through all of you.” Envy was saying as they approached, it made Milly feel ill, it's anger was aimed at her and as such she knew what they had to do.  
“And you..” Envy continued “didn't want to share your glory… So selfish.”  
For some reason Milly fought the urge to laugh,she wasn't sure what the demon saw but she knew she was far from glorious.  
“Why would you want to be me?”  
“Why?” Envy screamed in frustration.  
Milly saw Cole join them for the fight, she frowned slightly still not sure what Cole was, but in her world saving someone's life meant something.  
They fought Envy, Milly was anxious and it was a far longer fight than she would have liked. The end was not glorious, Envy screamed as it returned to...where it came from.  
They met the remaining Templars and it fell to Milly to recruit them.  
She knew these ones had fought against the corruption in their order, she could see in Baris the makings of a strong leader. She did not want to force their help.  
“We are ready to hear what the inquisition requires of us.” Baris said stopping in front of her.  
Milly looked up at the green circling the breach in the sky and sighed.  
“Unless you have been hiding under a rock, that breach threatens everything we know. We need your help to close it.”  
“We have no leaders, we need to rebuild..”  
“Here is what the inquisition offers you, an alliance space to rebuild, grounds to train, just help us close the breach.”  
Milly heard Solas sigh behind her, but she could see no other way to make this work.  
“What do you say Templars? Do we accept the inquisitions offer?”  
The others cheered their agreement.  
“I hope your stronghold is ready Herald.” Baris said with the most relaxed expression he had had on all day.

They headed back to Haven as fast as they could, camping once or twice along the way as needed. For Milly it gave her time to think. The first night they camped near a river and Milly, not usually so concerned about being clean found a place to bathe, she knew she couldn't get rid of the feeling of being violated by that demon, even if in the end she had won. Still she tried.  
“Are you alright Herald?” Blackwall asked sitting beside her when she got back to camp, her hair still damp.  
“Honestly?” Milly sighed and tried to get a read on just how much to say about things.  
“Wouldn't ask if I didn't mean it.” He replied leaning forward a little. Milly looked around the camp. Solas was off in a corner presumably sleeping, Varric was by the fire scribbling in a book muttering things about reality being screwed up.  
“Walk with me?” Milly asked, if she was going to answer honestly she did not need Varric or Solas eavesdropping, especially not Varric.  
“Sure.” Blackwall tossed some wood on the fire “Varric we are going to get more wood.” Varric nodded completely absorbed in what he was doing.

“So, let me ask again, Her…”he stopped as she sighed.  
“Please , unless you absolutely have to, don't call me that. It's Milly.”  
He laughed softly “Sorry Milly, are you ok?”  
She stared up at the sky then shook her head.  
“No. Not really.” Blackwall nodded understanding as she sat down on a log.  
“I guessed, today was completely..”  
“This week has been really strange.” Milly responded “ but today was...not just strange, it..” To her horror she started crying.  
“Milly.” His voice was full of compassion now and he placed an arm around her.  
“That demon was inside my head…” She felt ill and leant into him “ it reminded me of other things, things I'd rather just not think about.”  
What she had told Varric of her relationships in the past had been true to a point.  
“Talk if you wish?” Blackwall was being kind but she figured having a dwarf who was crying on your shoulder was not in his plans.  
“I….don't want to bother you..” She made to move away but he turned toward her.  
“Really now, I'm not bothered by you, I…” She saw his frown as the moon lit the clearing “ I enjoy your company.”  
“I...don't trust easy.” She paused as his frown deepened. “I've seen you in battle, I know you won't betray my trust.”  
“Battle tells you that?”  
“Yes.” She paused drawing a deep breath “ growing up people did not treat us kindly. We were used, beaten and basically ignored unless they were doing other things.”  
“We?” He was still facing her, his arm still around her.  
“My sister and I.” Milly paused again “ we were expected to...help...the man who was in charge of us.” After all this time what happened when they were both too young to fight it still caused Milly a mix of anger and sadness.  
“I'm sorry.” Blackwall sighed “ I presume by help you mean he took you to his bed?”  
Milly nodded. She sensed the anger built into his words.  
“He was murdered by one of the others.” Milly sighed again “ but today..”  
Blackwall’s arm tightened around her and she leant into the embrace he made her feel safe, and that was the first time in her life she relaxed and let the grief go.  
“I'm sorry, you didn't expect a crying dwarf on your side.”  
“You are strong, amazing...you are allowed to feel things you know.”  
He was close to her and she desperately wanted to kiss him. She shifted her position and looked at him in the eye, just looking at each other was something new to Milly.  
She leant up and kissed him, placing a hand along his beard, tracing his jawline.  
“I….” Blackwall backed away slightly.  
“Guys?” Varric came crashing through the undergrowth. “Wood for fire?”  
They sprang apart and like two teens caught out late and began gathering wood.  
“Sorry Varric.” Milly responded as he rolled his eyes at them.  
“I'd have left you alone but the fire started dying.” He said turning back to the camp.

Another day and they made it back to Haven. Milly immediately headed for the war room.  
“How far away are the Templars?” Cullen was asking  
Suddenly Cole appeared “They are almost here. Templars do not like to be late.” It seemed as if all of the had their swords out and pointed at Cole.  
“Wait. This is Cole, he saved me from Envy..” She nodded as the others took their swords away.  
“Why are you here Cole?”  
“I came to help.”Cole replied  
“Ok, stay for now.”  
Then Cole disappeared.  
“Where did he go?” Cassandra asked  
“He does that, he will be around.”  
Lilianna seemed amused, “We will keep an eye on the boy.”  
9 “We need to focus on the breach.” Cullen added “ make sure you are ready when the Templars come.” Milly nodded, a thousand things chasing through her mind.


End file.
